Parting Ways
by Twilight-Shadow13
Summary: As the next tournament for the Super Smash Melee goes underway, it causes the seperation of the couple Roy and Marth. Even though they are seperated, their love will always stay strong...until a certian newcomer comes in and ruins it. Rated for death.
1. Chapter 1: Didn't Make the Cut

_**Parting Ways**_  
Chapter 1: Didn't Make the Cut

~x~

The whole roster of the Super Smash Melee tournament stood on the Final Destination stage awaiting Master Hand's arrival. They were told to meet on the stage because, since the tournament was coming to an end, Master Hand was going to decide who would be chosen to participate in the next tournament, and who would leave.

"Dude, who do you think will make it?" asked Roy to his boyfriend, Marth.

" I don't know. But honestly, I hope that Captain Falcon doesn't make it. He is such an ass." Marth said.

"You said it. Though we know someone who has an automatic "in", in the tournament."

Both Roy and Marth reverted their eyes to their green tunic wearing friend, Link. Link was just standing there, kicking his shoes onto the ground. He then noticed two gazes looking at him, so he turned his head to his two swordsmen friends. He raised a brow to them.

Roy put his arm around Link's neck and said," Link my friend, we all know that your going to go onto the tournament." Link shook his head in disagreement.

"What are you talking about?! You were even in the original tournament. AND... your cute." Roy said smiling while nudging his nose against Links'. Link began to blush. Marth on the other hand began to glare at Roy. When Roy noticed Marth's glare, he let go of Link and walked toward him. Once they stood face to face, Roy grabbed Marth by the waist and brought Marth closer to him.

"Come on Marth, You know I'm only joking." said Roy. Marth said nothing and looked away from Roy. Roy then brought Marth's face closer to his so their mouths were only centimeters away from each other.

"Are you mad at me _now?_" Roy said with a seductive tone. Marth turned crimson red and started to breath heavily.

"O.K. love birds stop "getting it on" in front of everyone." said Zelda hitting Roy on the head.

"Ow! That hurt. What was that for!?"

"For being such a pervert to sweet innocent Marth that's why!"

"He's MY Marth! I do whatever I want with him!" Roy grabbed Marth closed to him like a doll. Marth only sweat-dropped to his comment. Zelda just sighed and walked to Link to talk with him.

"Ugh Roy, you can let go of me now." Marth said hesitantly.

"I can. But I don't wanna." Roy said bluntly. Marth sighed.

"You know, I still wanna know how Master Hand is gonna pick the people for the next tournament." said Roy.

"Same here love."

"He's gonna open a portal to the next area where the next tournament is going to be held and only chose the ones who he thinks truly deserves to be in the next tournament." said Zelda walking in their conversation.

"How do you know?" asked Marth.

"Link told me."

"How is that even possible?" asked Roy.

"Hyrulian."

"Ohhhhhhhh." said the both of them. Just then Master Hand came out of a portal. He began telling all the combatants that he was going to begin selecting the mighty few who will participate in the next tournament. Master Hand then opened up another portal that showed a picture of what was going to be the new Final Destination. He first chose Mario.

"Yeehee!" yelled Mario as he jumped through the portal. As he was about to land on the other side of the portal, his appearance started to change. Everything about him changed from his simple red shirt and blue plumber pants to a more detailed version of it all.

"Wow." said Roy, Marth and Zelda. This didn't surprise Link that much since he originally saw a similar transformation when Master Hand chose the chosen few to participate in the previous tournament.

"I can't wait for MY transformation!" said Roy now excited.

"Or better yet, Marth's transformation." said Roy hugging Marth tighter. Master Hand then called Pikachu.

"Pika pika!" yelled Pikachu as his ears went up from hearing his name being called and ran into the portal. Once more another transformation began.

"Oh, Pikachu is so cute!" squealed Zelda. Just then Master Hand called upon the next combatant, Kirby.

Kirby jumped for joy as his name was called and jumped into the portal and begun his transformation just like the other two before him. Though as his transformation finished, Kirby still looked the same. Next to be called was no other than Link.

"Yeah Link!" yelled Roy happy for his colleague. Being Link, he bowed to Master Hand before leaving through the portal. Once he ended on the other side of the portal, his appearance changed significantly.

"Oh my little Link has turned into a heart-throb!" said Roy. Marth couldn't help but blush at the new and improved version of Link. As time went by Master Hand called everyone chosen for the tournament one by one. Just then Marth was called.

"Yay Marth! I'm so happy for you!" yelled Roy hugging his beloved boyfriend.

"I'll be waiting for you on the other side." said Marth sweetly before kissing Roy and departing to the portal.

"What a bunch of gay wads." whispered Caption Falcon to a snickering Fox. Roy scowled at his comment. Just then Master Hand called Zelda.

"Bye Roy. We'll be waiting for you on the other side." said Zelda.

"Thank you Zelda." said Roy as the both shared a small embrace before Zelda went toward the portal and waved him good-bye before going through the portal. As more time went by, only 6 remained. Those remaining 6 were Dr. Mario, Luigi, Pichu, Roy, Young Link, and Mewtwo.

"Damn it Master Hand. Just pick me already." Roy said under his breath.

He couldn't believe that out everyone that was called to the next tournament, HE wasn't chosen yet and he couldn't take the wait any longer. As Roy awaited his turn to be called, Master Hand called Luigi. Luigi ran toward the portal onto the other side with the other chosen few. As Luigi landed onto the other platform, Master Hand closed the portal and dismissed the others who weren't chosen and went through another portal and vanished.

"Wait what?!" yelled Roy in confusion. He and the others that stood beside him were in equal confusion on the choice Master Hand chosen.

"Does that mean we aren't in the next tournament?" asked Young Link with tears in his eyes.

Roy went up to Young Link and while patting his head said," Yeah it does Young Link. Yeah it does." Young Link then started to cry.

"It's not fair. I wanted to go to the next tournament and fight beside my idol, Link." said Young Link.

"It's OK Young Link, it's OK. You were a great adversary in the tournament." Roy said as a tear formed in his eye.

As the others see the portal disappear after Luigi jumped out of it, they can't help but wonder where Roy was. As they waited patiently for Master Hand to show up with Roy, nothing was happening and everyone started to leave.

"Where's my Roy?" asked Marth concerned.

"Uh don't worry Marth, I'm sure Master Hand made a mistake." said Zelda hesitantly. Link only stood as his two friends stared at him for reassurance. Just then Marth felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Captain Falcon.

"Don't get your hopes up kid. Once Master Hand closes the portal, everyone that makes it to other side stays while those left behind go. Master Hands choices are final." With that being said, Captain Falcon walked away from the three.

"Don't believe what he has to say. This can't be right. Right Link?" Zelda said trying to cheer up Marth and looking at Link for answers. Link shook his head.

"So then Roy isn't coming?" Marth said with tears forming in his eyes. Zelda went to Marth and gave him a warm embrace before Marth started to cry.

I guess Roy just didn't make the cut.


	2. Chapter 2: An Idea and A New Friend

Chapter 2: An Idea and A New Friend

~x~

Roy was back at the Melee Mansion getting all of his stuff packed. Since the others were at a new mansion, all of their stuff was teleported to them. Lucky them. One by one, as Roy put his clothes and under garments into his luggage, he looked at his counter and found the picture of him and Marth happily smiling while in each others arms. Roy smiled.

"Too bad we couldn't do this again Marth. Sorry for breaking our promise." Roy then started to think back when he and Marth took that picture.

~~~Flashback~~~

Marth and Roy stood outside the Melee Mansion near a beautiful Cherry Blossom tree sitting under it. While Marth was sitting against the tree, Roy had his head lie on Marth's lap. They weren't chosen to compete in any battles that day so they decided to use their free time to spend time together.

"You know Roy. Today is a beautiful day." said Marth.

"Not as beautiful as you are Marth." Marth smiled and kissed Roy on the forehead.

"We should do something Roy."

"We are Marth."

"I mean something more Roy. We might not get this opportunity ever again. We need to do something memorable."

"I can think of something memorable we can do. If you catch my drift." Roy gave a perverted look to Marth. Marth then smacked Roy on the head.

"Ow!" yelled Roy rubbing his head.

"I don't mean in THAT way Roy. I mean we should do something that we can look back on and be happy about it."

"We can still do what I said I mean because-" Marth covered Roy's mouth. Marth would rather not hear what Roy had to say.

"Your missing the point Roy. Look I have a camera with me. We can take pictures." said Marth as he took his camera out of his pocket.

"But I'm too lazy." said Roy.

"Oh come on." Marth grabbed Roy's hand and they started taking pictures. For the remainder of the day, Marth and Roy took pictures. Some stupid, funny, and others that were just out of context. As the day went on, it started to get dark and Marth was running out of film.

"Aw man. I only have one more piece if film." Marth said looking at his camera's memory.

"Hey you know what we should do as the last picture? You should lie on the ground like a helpless victim that is being attacked by a -" Marth threw a rock at Roy not wanting him to continue with his perverted plans.

"How about this." Marth placed down his camera that facing them, ran up to Roy and held him in an embrace while smiling at the camera. It didn't take long for Roy to get the idea and he wrapped his arms around Marth's waist and smiled. After the camera took their picture, Marth ran up to the camera and checked the picture out, while Roy followed after him.

"Oh this picture looks so nice." said Marth showing the picture to Roy.

"Yeah it is." said Roy smiling.

"Hey Roy."

"Yes Marth?"

"Can you promise me something?'

"Sure what is it?"

"Promise that when we go onto the next tournament that we'll do this again."

"Of course!"

"Thank you." Then Roy and Marth shared a kiss before heading back into the Mansion.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Roy placed the picture frame in his luggage before zipping it up. As he headed toward the door, he looked back at the room where he and Marth would stay up all night talking to each other and spend time together. Roy sighed and left the room. As he made his way toward the exit, he heard footsteps behind him. It was Young Link.

"Hey there." said Roy.

"Hi." responded Young Link.

"I thought I was the only one here."

"I-is it OK if I walk with you?" Roy smiled.

"Sure." Roy and Young Link started walking out of the mansion together. When Roy and Young Link started walking back home, Young Link started to vent about how stupid Master Hand was about his decision about the tournament. As Young Link continued on, Roy couldn't help but feel glad that someone else beside him was angry rather than sad. Though it still wouldn't stop that the fact that they weren't chosen and everyone else is at the tournament having the time of their lives. Young Link stopped venting out after he felt better, but now they were just walking in silence. Not liking the silence, Young Link began a topic.

"So where are you headed now Roy?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. Where are you going?"

"Well I'll probably go back to Hyrule, and if not back to Faron Woods."

"Well at least you have a home to go to."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing." There was an awkward silence.

"Soooooo... How are you?" asked Young Link, breaking the silence.

"Uh I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well... I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Are you sure your really OK?"

"I told you already Young Link. I'm fine. Again, why do you ask?"

"Well... Because... You don't seem like yourself."

"What really? I feel perfectly fine." Roy started looking at himself.

"That's not what I meant. I mean you seem to be acting, how can I say, more subtle than usually."

"Oh really? Oh don't worry I'm still the same." 'Even though this kid is a younger version of Link, he's still just as sharp as he is.'Thought Roy to himself.

"Do you miss Marth Roy?" Young Link hit the point. Roy stayed silent.

"I'm sorry. It it too soon to talk about?"

"No it's fine. I might as well talk about it now to someone, then let it kill me inside."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"OK. Go ahead." Roy went on explaining about how the decision has really affected him. He told Young Link about how much he missed Marth and how he feels like his life is dull and meaningless. Not only that, but also how pathetic he must really be since he wasn't chosen to be in the tournament. He thought, maybe Master Hand was right about not selecting him. Maybe he wasn't that strong enough to join the others. And the thing that worried him the most: because he wasn't with Marth, Roy worried that Marth would find someone to his liking and dump him for that person... Or worse: cheat on him.

"And that's about it." said Roy finishing his explanation.

Young Link took time to take in what Roy said before giving feedback.

"I think that your not giving yourself more credit than you think you truly deserve." Roy gave Young Link a confused.

"Roy you need to stop belittling yourself. Your a great guy and Marth loves that about you. And Marth would never dump you, let alone cheat on you. You know that!"

"Yeah I guess your right." Roy looked down at the ground.

Young Link grabbed Roy's face and said to him," Stop being so negative. Plus your supposed to be a cheerful person. It's not in your blood to be sulking and you know that." Roy felt slightly glad that someone understood him, yet he felt also stupid that he had to have it told by a 12-year-old kid.

"Yeah your right kid. Thanks." said Roy while ruffling Young Link's hair. Just then they ended up at a crossroads.

"Well it looks like this is where we go our separate ways." said Young Link.

"It looks like it." said Roy. The two said their goodbyes and went into the two different crossroads.

'So where do I go from here?' thought Roy. As Roy walked farther down the road, he saw a nice big tree.

'Well since I've got nothing better to do, might as well rest for a bit' Roy headed under the tree, and laid against it. As he looked up at the sky, he started to get sleepy, until he closed his eyes and drifted off into slumber. Though it was quickly interrupted when he felt something poking him. As he slowly woke up, he noticed that it was Pichu that woke him up.

"Pichu? Why are you here?" Roy asked still tired. He then noticed that Pichu had a note in his mouth.

"What is this?" asked Roy as he took the note out of Pichu's mouth.

The note said:

"Roy. I have an idea of how we can see the others. If your up to it come back to the Melee Mansion for further detail. I'll be waiting.

Signed,  
Young Link"

"Huh. This seems pretty promising. Well this is better than walking around the world aimlessly." said Roy getting up.

"Pichu!"

"You wanna come to Pichu?" Pichu nodded. Roy picked up Pichu and headed toward the Melee Mansion.

~~~Brawl Mansion~~~

Link, Zelda, and Marth stood with the rest of the chosen in front of a bigger mansion than the Melee Mansion. They had their luggage and were ready to go inside and pick their rooms that they would stay in for the remainder of the tournament.

"This place is huge." said Zelda.

"Yeah it is." said Marth.

"Hey didn't Master Hand say that the newcomers were already settled in?"

"I think so."

"I wonder who they are?" Just as Zelda said those words, the mansion doors opened for them to enter.

One by one, each person entered the mansion doors to see what awaited them. It was beautiful. In the center of the room was a huge water fountain that had two angels sitting that had jars in their hands that were pouring water out of them that were back to back. Behind the fountain, there was a huge staircase that lead to the second floor and three separate hallways; one on the left and right, and one the went straight. On the regular floor, there were two hallways, each on the left and the right. The floor was polished with sparkling gray marble and the staircases were a fine pearl color. Everyone awed in amazement of how huge and intricate the house was compared to the Melee Mansion. As they kept looking around everyone started to talk within each other on what room they wanted and who they wanted to be next to.

"Hey you guys. We should get rooms where we're next to each other." said Zelda.

"I think that would be a great idea Zelda." said Marth. They both looked at Link to see if he would be OK with the idea, and he just nodded at them. As they see Link's approval, all three of them start heading up the stairs to find rooms. While walking down the hallway, they already see people picking rooms and unpacking their bags, other rooms already had people in them with people they knew, and some of the newcomers.

"Hey! Those rooms look free!" yelled Zelda as she sees some rooms that were open but with no people inhabiting it. All three of them started running to the rooms hoping to claim it as their own. Lucky for them, they were empty. Link and Marth where in the left side of the hallway, while Zelda's room was on the opposite side of them.

"This is so cool. This is going to be so much fun." said Zelda.

"Yeah it is." responded Marth. Link, Marth, and Zelda went into their separate rooms and started to unpack their bags, after they made themselves at home, they went outside their rooms and started chatting among each other. Once a few minutes past, they heard An announcement from the speakers:

"All combatants. Please report to the main hall for instructions about the tournament."

"Did we ever have speakers in the last mansion?" asked Zelda.

"I don't think so." said Marth.

"This place really is amazing. We should probably go."

"You two go ahead. I'll meet you guys there."

"OK Marth." Link and Zelda went downstairs, while Marth went back into his room. He looked at the picture of him and Roy and couldn't help but feel nostalgic. As he kept staring at the picture, he didn't realize that someone was standing in front of his door.

"Hey." said the person. Marth turned his head to see the person standing at his door. It was a tall, muscular man wearing a blue armored shirt and pants with a matching cape.

"Shouldn't you be going downstairs like the rest of us?" asked the person.

"Sorry. I was just doing something." responded Marth.

"Well OK. I haven't seen you before. You must be a returner."

"Yeah I am. My name is Marth."

"My name is Ike. Nice to meet."

"Same here. Well we should probably be headed downstairs shouldn't we."

"We probably should." Ike and Marth started to head downstairs. Marth was happy to know that he made a new friend at the tournament.

~~~Melee Mansion~~~

Roy and Pichu make their way to meet up with Young Link at the Melee Mansion. Once Roy and Pichu go inside the mansion, they see Young Link and Dr. Mario.

"Hey there Young Link. So what's the plan and why is Dr. Mario here?" asked Roy.  
Young Link started to explain his plan to see the others. When he came back to the Melee Mansion he started took around for anything that might lead him to find out where the others were. When he went into Master Hand's room for any clues he found a piece of paper on his desk. It was directions to the Brawl Mansion. You first need a magical pipe in order to take you to an island called Siren. From there it's pretty easy to find the mansion. Though because the only form of transportation was a magical pipe, it was too difficult to find out where Siren was on foot or any other type of transportation. Also on the world map it wasn't marked on since no one knew where it was. Well at least until Master Hand came in and took it for himself. Young Link then explained why Dr. Mario was there. Since Dr. Mario is like a replica of Mario, only in doctor form, he would be able to summon a magical pipe that can lead them to Siren.

"Siren eh? Sounds very mysterious. Seems like fun." said Roy.

"Yes it is." said Young Link.

"So then does that mean that Dr. Mario is coming with us too?"

"He said that he doesn't want to."

"Why?"

"He never told me why. He just doesn't want to."

"And yet he's helping us. Why?"

"I've got that worked out. No need to worry about that." Roy gave him a raised brow, but Young Link only gave Roy a smile. Young Link gave a small gesture to Dr. Mario and he just nodded. Dr. Mario then did some hand movements and made a pipe appear in front of them. They said goodbye to Dr. Mario and went inside the pipe heading to Siren.


	3. Chapter 3:The Journey and Ike's Scheme

Chapter 3: The Journey and Ike's Scheme

~x~

The magical pipe reappeared on sandy beach where Roy, Young Link, and Pichu landed on before the magical pipe vanished into the sand.

"Are you sure this is the place Young Link?" asked Roy as he looked around the beach.

Young Link took out the piece of paper he found at the Melee Mansion and looked over.  
"Well it says on the map that after we come out of the magical pipe, that it's easier from here."

"You said that last time. Now really, where do we go?"

"I'm serious Roy. It says right here,' After coming out of the magical pipe, it is easier from there.' And then some random squiggled lines." Roy took the paper from Young Link and looked it over himself. Unfortunately, the paper said what Young Link said.

"...is this serious?! How the hell is this easy?!" yelled Roy.

"What do we do now Roy?" asked Young Link clutching Pichu in fear.

"-Sigh- Well it looks like we need to just go ahead and try to find the mansion ourselves." Roy, Young Link, and Pichu started walking toward the trees that lead into the jungle.

"What kind of place is this? And how and why would Master Hand hold the next tournament on an island?" asked Young Link.

"Who cares? Right now we need to find the mansion." said Roy. As the three walked farther into the jungle, they couldn't help but feel a presence lingering over them.

"Is it me or does it feel like someone is following us?" whispered Young Link to Roy.

"I can feel it too. I think we should just ignore it." said Roy. Even ignoring the presence didn't help because they felt it come closer and closer to them. They would turn around and check to see if it was behind them, but nothing showed up. So they would continue to walk.

"Damnit it starting to get on my nerves." said Roy.

"What are you going to do then?" asked Young Link.

"Just watch." Roy stopped and turned around, while Young Link and Pichu watched him. Roy looked at his surroundings to see if he could find the certain thing that was following them. He saw something ruffling in the bushes so he went closer to it. When he was next to the bushes, he yelled, "Boo!" to it to scare the thing away. Unfortunately it was a bad idea because the thing that was following them was a wild cheetah.

"Oh...My...God..."said Roy as he slowly backed away from the cheetah. Pichu and Young Link did the same thing that Roy was doing trying not to provoke the cheetah. Thought once the cheetah gave a loud roar, Roy started running and screaming," Run away!" Pichu and Young Link followed after him, while the cheetah started to chase them down.

'Damnit! This is going to be a long day.' thought Roy still running.

~Brawl Mansion~

Everyone was at the main hall awaiting for Master Hands arrival. Some people were thinking that Master Hand was going to unveil a new fighter that they would need to fight before they can actually compete in the tournament. Others said that maybe because there seemed to be too many people in this certain tournament that he would actually let go more people go. Marth and Ike tried finding Link and Zelda within the crowd of people since they came late. When Marth saw Zelda's waving hand from afar, he grabbed Ike's arm and made his way toward Zelda.

"Hey Zelda." said Marth as he made it to Zelda and Link with Ike.

"Hey there Marth. Who's your new friend?" asked Zelda as she noticed Ike from behind Marth.

"My name is Ike." Ike then stuck his hand out to give a handshake.

"Well it's to meet you Ike." said Zelda as she grabbed Ike's hand and gave him a handshake.

"This is Link here Ike." Zelda then pointed to Link. Link and Ike gave each other handshakes. As they were getting to know each other better, Master Hand appeared before them.

"Hello there combatants. Welcome to the next tournament: Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Unlike the other tournaments in the past, this tournament has the most participants yet. And in the past, we didn't start the tournament until a week has past for you guys to settle in. This time will be different. The tournament will start now."

With that being said, everyone started talking in an uproar of Master Hand's decision. It wasn't as drastic as introducing a new fighter or taking someone off the roster, but it was still surprising nonetheless.

"We will now choose the first battle of the tournament." After that, a big, giant computer appeared from behind Master Hand.

"This house just keeps getting better and better." stated Zelda.

Master Hand then started to type on the giant computer to choose the first battle. Once he put in all of the information he needed, he pressed enter and the computer started to randomize the fighters, the stages, and the type of battle that it would be. It took a few minutes before the computer finally picked the event. It was a tag-team battle. Marth and Ike versus Fox and Falco in a 5 minute brawl. The battle would be fought on the stage SkyWorld.

"The battle has been set. Those who have been chosen please come forward." said Master Hand. Marth, Ike, Fox, and Falco went up to Master Hand, and he teleported them to SkyWorld.

"Those who want to watch the battle, please come with me." Everyone wanted to see the first battle of the tournament, so they went to Master Hand where he teleported everyone to stands that were next to the SkyWorld. Ike, Marth, Fox, and Falco stood on Skyworld observing their surrounds and noticed the others on the stands.

"Let the battle commence." said Master Hand from the stands. Ike and Marth got their swords out while Fox and Falco stood in their own battle stances.

"Battle Begin!" yelled Master Hand.

~x~  
It was down to the minute and Fox and Falco were in the lead by 1 kill. Marth respawned after getting knocked out of frame by Fox, while Ike did his special up attack on Falco causing him to almost get out of frame, but he recovered and made it back on the stage. Marth tried to attack Falco since he had more damage and it would be easier for him, but Falco didn't give up that easily. As Marth and Falco were fighting, Ike paid attention to Fox. Fox was pretty damaged, but not as damaged as Falco so Ike had to once again work his way to damage Fox. Fox took out his gun and shot at Ike, but Ike dodged some of the bullets as some others got him, but got closer to Fox nonetheless. Once Ike was close to Fox, he grabbed Fox and threw him out of the stage. As Fox flew and tried to recover, Ike jumped off the stage and attacked Fox sending out of frame and landing back on the stage. The score was even and only 30 second to go. Ike immediately dashed toward Marth and Falco so he could double-team Falco. Falco attacked Marth, but Marth used his special counter-attack and sent Falco flying but he recovered and kicked down to Marth. Marth fell off the stage and tried to grab the ledge of the stage, but missed. Thinking that he was going to fall to his demise once again, he closed his eyes, but luckily for him Ike grabbed his arm and lifted him back onto the stage.

"Thanks." said Marth breathing heavily.

"No Problem." said Ike catching his breath.

Even though their conversation was small and quick, they noticed that Fox and Falco were running at them head on. They glanced at each other for second and nodded at each other as they knew what they needed to do. Ike ran toward the two, while Marth jumped onto the second level Fox still headed toward Ike, while Falco went on the second level to deal with Marth. Falco tried to attack Marth, but once again Marth used his counter-attack and this time it sent Falco off the stage and earning them another kill and the lead. Ike attacked Fox, but Fox deflected him sending him back a few feet. Marth went down to the same level as Ike and Fox and attacked Fox. Even though Marth and Ike were double-teaming Fox, Fox was doing well protecting himself as well as dealing damage to them. As soon as Falco respawned and tried to help Fox, the buzzer rung, ending the battle.

Master Hand teleported everyone back to the Mansion. Once the fighters were back at the Mansion, some congratulated Ike and Marth on their victory; while others commented on how great Falco and Fox did on the first battle of the tournament.

Once the commotion settled down, Master Hand went up to the fighters and said," Job well done. I must say that throughout my years of running this tournament, this has been one of the better fights that was worth watching. Ike and Marth, you shall move onto the next fight, though you may or may not fight within one another. Falco and Fox, you guys aren't out of the tournament completely, but getting there. I suggest you work harder in order to stay in the game, as well as everyone else in this room. This is only the beginning and the stakes are high. We will continue the tournament after lunch. Ike, Marth, Falco, and Fox, you may take the rest of the day off. As for the rest of you, I suggest you get prepared for the next match-up. Good-bye." Once Master Hand was done, he opened up another one of his portals and vanished. The tension was very high, but as time passed, people started to relax and began chatting within one another about the fight or getting ready for the next match.

Ike and Marth were chatting with one another, when Fox and Falco went up to them. Fox said," Good job you guys. That was a really fun and challenging match."

"I must say you guys make a really good team." said Falco. Ike and Marth thanked them.

"But don't think that you'll get lucky the next time were paired up to fight you in the future." said Fox.

"Yeah, by then we'll, or one of us will be ready for you." said Falco. Fox and Falco then walked away to be within their friends.

"How very awkward." commented Ike.

"Yeah it was." said Marth slightly chuckling.

"I must admit, you are definitely a returner."

"Who me!? I must admit, I made a lot of mistakes that any NORMAL returner could have easily avoided. Though you, even being a newcomer, you're really an excellent fighter."

"I think that you're giving me too much credit." They both laughed a little at their conversation, before standing in silence.

"Oh! I never really got to thank you for saving me back at SkyWorld." started Marth.

"That? It was nothing really. I do what I do for friends." said Ike.

"That's nice to know Ike. It's also nice to know that I've made a new friend here. It makes me a little happier being here now."

" 'A little?' What's that supposed to mean?

"Oh I didn't mean it in an important way." Marth looked away from Ike.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No no it's fine. It's not THAT important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"I don't like it when friends hid their feelings." Marth sighed.

"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to bother you with my stupid problems n' all."

"It's fine. It's what friends do."

"Well thanks. That's really nice of you."

"We should probably talk about it somewhere alone. I mean, we have the rest of the day off just like Master Hand said. Maybe my room? We could go somewhere else that's isolated from everyone if you think that might be awkward like the courtyard or-"

"It's fine Ike. I trust you enough." Marth smiled at Ike, and Ike smiled back. Ike and Marth went up the stairs and down the hall leading to Ike's room. Marth was happy that he could talk to someone with his problems, though Ike had other plans in store. Once they reached Ike's room, Ike gestured his hand for Marth to enter in which Marth smile at him and entered. Ike followed behind him with a devilish smile on his face as he closed his door.

~Jungle~

Roy, Pichu, and Young Link were laying on the ground, breathing heavily in exhaustion next to a now dead carcass of what was once a wild cheetah. After running for how ever long they did, Roy suddenly came to the realization that he and Young Link had weapons while Pichu had his on powers. He stopped and took the cheetah head on. Once Pichu and Young Link saw Roy's actions, being the warriors they are, it didn't take them that long to defeat the cheetah. It's just their stupidity that got to them.

"I...really...hate...this...place..."said Roy in-between breaths.

"I...do...too..."said Young Link rasply.

"I really hate you Master Hand!" yelled Roy.

"Don't waste you energy Roy, We still have to find the others."

"I know. Damnit I'm so tired." Roy struggled to get back up to his feet. He unsheathed his sword and helped Young Link up, while picking up Pichu and giving him to Young Link to hold. As they stood their catching their breaths, they got the energy to walk again.

"This place is so annoying." said Roy as he walked.

"I know, but it'll be worth it when we get to see the others." said Young Link. Pichu squeaked in agreement with Young Link.

"I hope you two are right. I just really wonder if this whole journey is really worth-" Before Roy could finish his sentence; he tripped on a tree branch and fell to the ground.

"Ow." muffled Roy as he turned his face to the side from the ground.

"Are you alright?" said Young Link as he ran to Roy and helped him up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Roy closing his eyes and rubbed his forehead to stop the throbbing.

"I think we should stop here Roy. It's starting to get dark and I think we won't find the mansion by nightfall." said Young Link. The sun was slowly fading away as the moon was starting it's way to the top of the sky bringing the darkness of night along with it.

"I guess you're right. I guess we'll just have to make the best of what we have here until the morning." The three laid on the ground as they stared at the sky turn into night. They would wait until morning to continue their journey to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Surprise

Note: It's been how long since I posted a new fanfic but here you go! I know my other update said that I would post a new story but now I have it backwards. You shall get that when I get it graded back from my AP English teacher. Aren't you glad this is still going on!?

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Me no own Super Smash Bros. series or any of the characters along with it. I can only wish.

~x~

It had been a couple of weeks and still no sign of the mansion anywhere. Roy was getting tired of his search of the mansion and ending up with finding nothing in the process. As the three were still walking, Roy tripped over a a tree branch, again, and fell into a bunch of bushes.

"Roy are you OK?" asked Young Link as he went to assist his friend. Roy slowly got up from the bushes and brushed of the dirt from his clothing. This was Roy's last straw. He had been exploring the jungle for however long and still no sign of the mansion. He couldn't take it anymore. He took out his sword and started to slash the bushes that he fell on. It was a little irrational, but Roy was pissed. He put away his sword and looked at his two other friends. He has scared them.

"A-are you OK R-roy?" asked Young Link hesitantly while holding Pichu in a scared embrace. Roy smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair.

"I'm sorry Young Link. I didn't mean to scare you like that. You too Pichu." He reached out and petted Pichu softly on the head.

Roy turned around and went through the path he made by destroying the bushes. Not 5 steps later walking through the bushes did the three see the long flight of stairs that led to a gigantic mansion. They had made it. Ecstatic, Roy ran up the the stairs as fast as he could, while leaving his two friends behind.

"What up Roy!" yelled Young Link as he dropped Pichu and ran after Roy.

"Pi pi pichu!" Pichu followed after Young Link and Roy as he hopped from one stair to another.

As Roy made it to the top of the stairs, he saw the Brawl Mansion. It was magnificent. White granet pillars that held the mansion tall and mighty, to the beautiful articulate indigo painting design that covered the mansion from rooftop to the cement ground. Large trees and exotic flowers of all types surrounded the mansion to give it a subtle yet intoxicating sense of smells. Roy breathed in the scent of the flowers, and felt like is body was becoming weightless in it's aroma.

He was glad that he made it this far; and nothing would stop him from backing down now. Roy then could hear two footsteps coming closer to him, heaving as they go closer to him. Roy turned around to see Young Link and Pichu dragging their bodies up the long flight of stairs and collapse to the ground once the made it up the final step.

"Dude what's wrong with you two?" chuckled Roy at his friends status.

"Tired...leave me...alone..." huffed Young Link raspy as he tried to catch his breath. Pichu was too tired to even respond to Roy. Roy still laughed softly at his friends fatigue when he started looking at the surroundings of the mansion. He still couldn't believe that he made it so far and was so close to seeing his beloved Marth again. Sure, he also wanted to see his other friends that he hasn't seen since the elimination, but seeing Marth was his first priority. Looking around, he saw two figures sitting on the side of the mansion on a bench hugging each other in a romantic fashion. At first Roy could care less for it would just bring back memories of him and Marth. But as he got a closer look at the cuddling couple, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Link and a person wearing a white toga and had white angel wings. Confused, Roy walked toward the two to see what was really going on.

"Link?" asked Roy hesitantly as he slowly walked toward the two. Once Link looked at the person calling his name, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe his friend Roy was here at this time of day.

"Link, who is this man?" asked the angel Link was cuddling with Link whispered to the younger boy before the angel himself gasped.

"Are you Roy?" asked the angel.

"Yes, and who are you?" asked Roy back.

"My name is Pit and I'm Link's boyfriend." Pit smiled while Link blushed a heavy dark red at Pit's openness about their relationship. Roy couldn't help but become extremely happy for his friend. He never thought Link would be in a relationship; let alone one with a boy!

"Oh Link I'm so happy for you. You're growing up." said Roy as he walked toward the couple and started hugging them.

Once Roy let go of the two, Pit said,"Link has told many stories of you. You're Marth's boyfriend right?" Roy nodded.

"You're kinda cute. I can see why Marth fell for you and the many compliments Link has said about you." Roy blushed at Pit's information, but then looked at Link.

"What did Link say about me?" asked Roy.

"Link said that even though you can be childish and stupid, you have a kind heart and can always be relied on." Roy wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or not, but smiled anyways.

"He also said that you were really cute and that you and I are alike which is why he started dating me." stated Pit. Roy was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe that Link thought that he was attractive.

"So Link, you thought that I was cute eh?" asked Roy as he reached up for Link's chin and laid his forehead on his. Link once again blushed at Roy's gesture as he looked into his lustful eyes. Though Pit interrupted their actions by yelling for attention. Roy let go of Link's chin and both men turned to a pouting Pit. Link smiled at Pit's cute expression and grabbed him to give a small kiss to his cheek. This small form of affection brought a small smile to Roy's face. This made him remind him of how he and Marth used to be like.

"Hey Pit," started Roy and got Pit's attention," do you know where I can find Marth?"

"I think he's with Ike."

"Who's Ike?" asked Roy getting slightly angered.

"Oh he's a really nice guy. He was also the guy who hooked me and Link up." Hearing this from Pit, he lightened up.

"Where can I find him?"

"When you enter, go up the stairs and just keep going down the hallway until you find Ike's name in front of a door."

"Thank you!" Roy said as he made his way inside the mansion. Pit smiled at Roy's excitement, but Link had a concerned look in his eyes as he saw his friend enter the mansion.

~x~

Back at Ike's room, Ike and Marth sat on his bed and discussed what exactly what was bothering Marth. It had been just a couple of weeks, but already Marth had told many things to Ike about his life. From his days as a boy, to how his life as the Prince of Altea was, and his love experience with Roy. Ike had been very tentative with Marth as he listened to the young prince talk about his life. Though today was different. Something was bothering Marth and he needed to get it out of system.

"I just really miss Roy Ike. I feel lost without him. I wish he was here right now." Marth sighed looking down at his hands. He tried holding in his tears for as long as he could, but he was starting to have tears form at the tips of his eyes. He felt a hand reach for his shoulder and looked up to see Ike's warm, caring gaze.

"I know that you're in pain Marth, but I just want you to know that I'll do my best to make you feel better OK." Ike smiled at Marth, and a tear rolled down Marth's cheek.

As Ike brushed the tear off Marth's face he asked," What's wrong Marth?"

Marth grabbed Ike and brought him into a tight embrace as he started crying into Ike's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ike. You've been so helpful ever since I made it to the mansion, but I'll I've been doing was being a burden to you."

"Don't think like that Marth. I'm glad to help you in anyway. You're my friend and that's what friends do."

Marth pushed his body away from Ike and said," Thank you."

Ike used his hand to once again brush Marth's tears away. "Please stop crying Marth. You're too beautiful to cry such tears and it hurts me seeing you like this." Marth blushed at Ike's comforting words as he smiled at Ike.

"See Marth. That's better." Ike smiled and softly stroked Marth's cheek as Marth chuckled.

"Don't worry Marth. I'll take the pain away from you." Ike put his other hand on Marth's other cheek and put his forehead on Marth's. Marth was getting confused, but it was too late. He could feel lips touching his own and Ike right in front of him. Marth tried to push Ike away from him, but Ike's body was too heavy for Marth to push. Ike was starting to move Marth down into his bed so that Marth ended up lying down on his bed while he was on top of him. Marth tried to use his hands to attack Ike now, but Ike was too fast as he grabbed each of Marth's arms and pinned them against the bed and squeezed them, causing Marth to gasp in pain. Ike to this opportunity to stick his tongue into Marth's mouth. While Ike was having the pleasure of kissing the beautiful prince, Marth struggled to escape from the grip of what he thought was his friend.

Ike parted his lips from Marth's, and looked at the young man. Marth was crying. "Why are you crying my dear? Do you honestly think that your so called lover boy Roy will come back for you?"

"Roy will come back to see me. He loves me just as much as I love him. Nothing will stop the bond that we've created." said Marth in a angered tone as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"Do you honestly think that will happen? I think you've mistaken reality for a fairytale. You do realize that you won't see him for a very long time."

"I don't care if we're separated for however long this tournament lasts, but I will still love him no matter what."

"Come on Marth. Face it. Even if you still love him after all of this is over, what makes you think it'll last. Just move onto a new love, like me."

"I would never love a person like yo-"

"Shut up and kiss me pretty boy." said Ike as he cut off Marth and started kissing him again.

As Marth felt Ike's lips engulf his own, he could feel Ike maneuver his hands so that Ike was holding both of Marth's hands in one of his. Ike then used his freehand to explore Marth's slender body, caressing each inch of Marth he could. Marth trembled at the unwanted touch for it made him feel so violated. Though it wasn't until Ike reached the top of his pants that made him jerk in a violent fashion in order to get away. This was so wrong and getting worse. Nothing could get worse than this. Marth wished that Roy could save him...though then again he wouldn't want Roy to see the position he was in. He hoped that Roy would never find out about this unfortunate event...

~x~

Roy entered the mansion and saw a giant fountain in the middle of the lobby. He saw familiar faces as well as others he had never seen before. He felt glances fall before him, which made him feel a little awkward. It wasn't until Zelda entered the room and noticed Roy did Roy feel better.

"Roy!" yelled Zelda as she rushed toward her friend whom she though she wouldn't see for awhile.

"Hi Zelda." said Roy. The exchanged and quick embrace before chatting for a bit.

"So how's the tournament going so far?" asked Roy.

"Pretty good. It's been pretty tough here and there, but it's going really well." said Zelda cheerfully. Even though Roy was enjoying this humble conversation with Zelda, he needed to see Marth.

"I would really like to stay and chat, but I really want to see Marth."

"Oh OK. Do you know where to go?"

"Yeah I know. Well, see yeah." Roy started to go up the stairs and down the hallway. It wasn't until he saw a door the had the name 'Ike' on it did he stop. Roy gulped as he slowly reached for the door handle. With just a twist of the handle would he be able to see his beloved. When he grabbed the handle, he could here some noises coming from the room. He put his ears to the door to figure out what the strange noises were. He could hear some faintly say," Ike." Roy's heart dropped. His worst fears were becoming a reality. Was Marth really cheating on him with another man? This Ike he'd heard of? Roy shook his head. He knew Marth would never do such an unfaithful dead. Roy took a breathe of air before lightly turning the door and pushing the it forward.

~x~

Shirts, headbands, and capes laid on the ground as the two were half-naked on Ike's bed still making out. Ike had moved from Marth's lips to the base of his neck and started to put little kisses on his neck. Ike slowly made his way to Marth's collarbone and started sucking on the delicate skin. This sensation of lust caused Marth to lightly moan out, "Ike." Such a dirty and sinful moan it was, but the feeling was better than anything else in the world. As bad as is was, Marth couldn't help but want more. He remembered Roy doing such things to him, marking his territory. Though the never went as far as making love, those little forms of affection made Marth love Roy the more better. Though this was different. His mind told him that this was wrong, but his body told him otherwise. As Ike continued to suck on Marth's collarbone while Marth was trying to resist the temptation to moan in delight for more, they both didn't here the door click and open.

~x~

Roy opened the door and entered the room to see a scene he wished he never saw. He saw Ike suck on Marth's collarbone, until he raised his head ever so slightly and licked the delicate surface causing Marth to moan a little more sexually then he intended to as he cocked his head back with his eyes closed. Roy's mind filled with so many emotions of sadness, betrayal, anger, and pain that he started to cry. Marth opened his eyes to see Roy in front of the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Roy and Marth

Well well well chapter 5. This shall be the last chapter for this story. I'm so proud. -cries tears of joy-

Well hope you enjoy and see you in my other stories, ^-^

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Super Smash bros. Though I do however own the story idea. Yeah.

~x~

As Marth saw Roy seeing this unruly scene, he yelled,"Roy! This isn't what it looks like!" Ike stopped his actions and looked at Roy.

"So this is the Roy that you've talked about oh so dearly Marth?" said Ike as he tried to mock Roy. Tears flowed down Roy's cheeks as he tried to keep his composure up, which of course failed him.

As Roy slowly backward, Marth yelled out,"Wait Roy please! Don't go! I love you!" Though the pain that Roy felt in his heart as well as his mind blocked out any sound that was surrounding him. Roy stepped out of the room and ran down the hallway using his right arm to cover his face from letting anyone see his tears.

Back in the room, Marth started crying again seeing how much he had hurt his loved. Ike turned to Marth and said,"You don't need him Marth. You have me."

Finally something snapped in Marth. He wasn't going to let Ike take control of him anymore. Marth jerked his body in a crazy motion trying to free himself from Ike. Even though Ike's strength surpassed his own, Marth wasn't going to give up. When he saw Ike closing in on him and trying to kiss him again, Marth bit onto Ike's lips as hard as he could, causing Ike to release Marth and grasp his bleeding lips. Marth took the opportunity to jump off the bed and dash off after Roy. After the pain on Ike's mouth subsided, he ran off into the direction of Marth and Roy.

~x~

Roy barged out of the mansion entrance and outside the mansion's frontyard. With his teary eyes, he looked up into the sky. The sky had overcome by gray clouds as the sunlight was quickly vanishing. Roy wiped the tears off his face and looked at the sky once more. The gray clouds were coming in faster and faster as he could feel the wind pick up and blow in his direction. He started looking around the frontyard to see where everyone else was. There was no sign of anyone. Though that didn't matter to him. He wanted to be alone. The wind was becoming more fierce and it's cold air blew across Roy's being. Although the wind seemed so unforgiving, it was the only thing that seemed to comfort Roy. As Roy closed his eyes and took the wind's embrace, he felt a light trickle of water land on his red-orangish hair. He looked up at the sky again and saw that it was starting to rain; and with each droplet of water getting heavier and heavier. Roy began getting soaked over with water, but he didn't care. It's not like anything else could get worse.

Roy then heard someone yell his name out. He turned around and saw a half-naked Marth running toward him. Marth's arms were open as he grabbed Roy into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Roy. I'm really, truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Marth sobbed onto Roy's shoulder as he was becoming soaked with the rain.

Roy just stood there not even returning the hug. Marth pushed back to look into the eyes of his beloved. Though as he looked at Roy, he could tell that he was heartbroken. His eyes seemed lifeless and dull as his body language showed no interest in being near that other male. Marth tried speaking delicate words of affection, trying to snap Roy out of his state of mind. Roy looking past Marth, saw a very angered Ike walk through the front door.

"Hey." Ike barked getting Marh's attention. Roy pushed Marth aside as he stared down Ike.

"What do you want?" asked Roy in a maliced tone.

"I think that you should leave this place at once." commanded Ike as walked closer to the two becoming soaked with the rain.

"You should be one to talk. Why are you trying to take my boyfriend?"

"Because I know and he knows that I'm the best for him." said Ike as he smirked at Roy. Marth was about to say something when Roy pulled his arm out in Marth's direction, telling him to not speak.

"If you were really meant to be, as if that could be true, then why is he here with me?" Roy had a sly smile on his lips trying to agitate Ike.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You'll be gone and soon me and Marth will be happy together." Ike said as he unsheathed his Ragnell.

"I suggest you leave before I make you." said Ike as his sword was unsheathed completely.

Roy and Marth took a step back as Ike was getting closer to him. Roy started to take out his weapon of choice, Sword of Seals. As Roy stood in his fighting stance he said," I won't back down that easily."

Ike took a swung toward Roy, but Roy easily dodged the attack by jumping up in the air. As Roy stayed in air for a quick second, it was enough for him to try to attack Ike. As the two fought each other and swords clashed with each other, Marth just watched as two men were fighting for his love. The rain was getting even harder than before and the night sky was looking like black velvet blanket. A jump, a dodge, a quick roll, and some quick movements from each man's swords caused each to have small cuts inflicted on each other. The cuts weren't anywhere vital or deep, but they were deep enough to have blood coming out of them. Both swordsmen were breathing heavily as their wounds were starting to get the best of them and the ice cold water from the rain was only making it worse.

"What's wrong Roy? Are you getting tired just after that little rumble?" Ike scoffed as he tried cathing his breathe.

"I could say the same about you Mr. Muscles." said Roy as he smirked at the other swordsmen.

"Hahaha very funny little boy. But this isn't over yet." Ike started his way toward Roy as he lifted his heavy Ragnell onto his right shoulder. Roy once more stood gripping his Swords of Seals, when Marth walked in front of Roy. Both men were confused at Marth's sudden action, but Ike still went on. Roy on the other hand lessened his grip on his sword and gently grabbed Marth's shoulder. Marth turned his head slightly so he could see Roy from his periforals. Roy had a sad, concerned look toward his beloved worried for his safety, but Marth gave him a confident smile that everything would be fine.

Ike stood in front of Marth as he grabbed his delicate frame with his left hand."Why are you in the way my sweet? You might get hurt and I don't want anything to happen to my precious prince." Ike said in a soothingly, yet spine-tingling tone. Marth shoved Ike's hand from his face and gave him a glare. "I would rather kill myself here and now than ever be with you, you bastard." said Marth in an unorthodoxed manner.

Appauld by Marth's sudden retort, Ike raised his sword up to the skies ready to strike down on him. Marth closed his eyes and braced himself for Ike's attack, when Roy pushed him out of the way just as Ike was about to attack. Marth fell to the ground and thought Roy was a goner. Roy luckily used his quick agility and used his sword to block Ike's attack. Ike pushed down on his weapon as he was overpowering Roy. Roy was trying his best to push off Ike's weapon, but was failing causing him to fall on one knee trying to resist defeat. Ike smirked as Roy was becoming vulnerable over his massive power.

"What are you gonna do know little boy? You're dead from here on out. You should just give up here and let this painful death come to an end." Ike sneered while putting more force on his sword so Roy couldn't get up. The force caused Roy to fall on his back as his sword was just inches away from his neck.

"Painful death come to me? I think you have me sadly mistaken for someone weak. I'll be the one who will kill you." Roy said as he kicked Ike right in the gut sending him a good few feet up in the air and creating distance between them. Ike rubbed the back of his head trying to ease the pain, when he heard Roy running straight at him before making a vertical strike at him. Ike easily rolled out of the way and got back to his feet.

With his arms out in the open and feeling mighty, Ike said out with confidence,"HA! Do you honestly think that was enough to-" Ike felt a sharp pain overcome his body as he saw Roy in front of him. Roy's sword pierced through Ike's being as the tip of the sword dripped with his blood. Ike coughed up blood as he fell on the other swordsmen. Roy roughly pushed him onto the ground as he removed his sword from his body.

"Did you honestly think that I would lose to a lowly mercenary like you?" Roy looked at Ike's body before turning away. He gently put the blade of his sword onto his other hand as he looked at how blood-riddened it became. He watched the rain clean some of the blood off the blade, but Roy put his sword away before it was completely clean.

Roy walked toward Marth who was still on the ground. Roy knelt on one knee as he pushed some of Marth's wet cobalt hair out of his face and on the back of his earlobe. Marth had a distressed look in his eyes as he did the samething with Roy's hair only with a trembling hand. Marth could see the nothingness in Roy's eyes just like when he first looked into them early. Tears started to form at the tips of Marth's eyes as he lunged himself onto Roy's being. Roy was taken aback from the sudden movement as he fell on his butt and held the prince in his arms. Marth once again cried into Roy's shoulder as Roy patted his back in a comforting manner. Roy could hear Marth say something but couldn't get the whole thing since it was muffled within his clothing.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." said Roy as he tried making the mood a little lighter.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" yelled Marth as he pulled away from Roy's shoulder and said it right in his face. Marth leaned his head down as his tears were becoming uncontrollable and he was starting to hiccup between cries. Roy's gaze became more emotionally as he stared at the crying prince. He smiled and brought Marth's head into his chest.

"It's OK Marth. I forgive you." said Roy in a soothing tone.

"Really!?" Marth bursted up to Roy as his eyes became wide from the forgiveness. Tears were still falling from Marth's eyes, but he was smiling at his beloved.

"Yes, now please stop crying. It doesn't suit you." Roy said as he wiped Marth's tears from his face.

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy." Marth said as tears rolled down to his cheeks.

"C'mon Marth. What happen to my cute princy boy that I fell in love with?" Roy said as he wiped some more tears of Marth's face. Marth chuckled at Roy's compliment as he hugged him. Just then Marth shivered.

"You must be cold being half-naked my dear. It's kinda hot." Roy gave a perverted look to Marth as he grabbed onto his cape and wrapped it between themselves. Marth slowly brought himself to his knees so that he could place his forehead onto Roy's and look into his eyes. Marth wrapped his arms around Roy's neck causing the space between them to get smaller. Marth gave a gentle smile to Roy and in response gave his childish grin which made them both laugh. After the had their little laugh, Roy raised his right arm and cupped Marth's cheek as his gaze never left Marth's eyes for a second. Roy then brought his lips to Marth's and gave him a soft, gentle kiss. Marth responded by moving his hands up to Roy's scalp and gripping his hair and pushing him closer to deepen the kiss. Roy moved his lips ever so slightly so he could nip at Marth's lower lip. This caused Marth to open his mouth in a light moan making Roy use his tongue to enter his moist cavern. A tongue war lashed between the two lovers as they had missed their fun foreplay between each other. The sensation of all this passion engulfed the two as they couldn't get enough of each other. Roy was so enthusiastic about it that he pushed Marth down so that he was on top. Marth smiled at Roy's eagerness as he started to lower his arms and lifted Roy's tunic to feel his well chizzled abs. Roy started to giggle as Marth stroked his stomach.

Marth and Roy parted from each other trying to catch their breathes. Roy smiled at Marth as he rest his head on his shoulder while Marth wrapped his arms around him. Even though it was still raining, the two lovers could careless as they were where they wanted to be. With each other. The two felt the rain become lighter and looked up into the sky. The rain was turning into mist and the grey clouds started to separate as the sun beamed through the opening of the clouds covering the land in a beautiful golden glow.

Even though the tournament caused them to separate from each other, their love and dedication toward each other couldn't destroy what they had built for so long. Even though everyone thought the minute they announced Roy's elimination from the tournament that they would just part ways, both of them proved them wrong.

~x~

Tis' the end and please bare with the very stupid, cheesy, and cliched ending line.

It has been wonderful working on my first multi-chap and I'm glad for you to read it.

Good bye and see you in another fanfic!

-twilight-shadow13

P.S. R&R!


End file.
